


Timing is Everything

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe drags Clark to a party.  Lex takes exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a prequel to this after the fact. It's called Clark's Self-Debauchment, and is also on AO3.

Clark thinks that his handful of weeks at MetU have gone pretty well. He's enjoying his classes and being away from home for the first time. Of course, he still runs back every morning to help his dad with some chores, but that's only fifteen minutes at the most. Unless he stays for breakfast. One of the best things about college life, is being able to pick his own schedule. His first class isn't even until ten o'clock in the morning, sometimes it's even later. So, he usually does stay for breakfast. It's been the best of both worlds really. He gets a lot more freedom and independence, while still getting to help his family and enjoy home cooked meals.

He and his parents had worried a lot about him having a roommate and having his secret exposed, but the guy had never shown up. After a few days into the semester, Clark had gone to the Dean of Housing office to find out why, and had been told that the guy'd gotten a last minute scholarship to his first choice university. Clark hadn't realized that scholarships could be awarded so late in the year. At this point in the year, he still isn't sure why he hasn't been assigned a new roommate.

He'd talked to Chloe about it once, and she told him to ask Lex. He wasn't sure what she meant by that, unless she figured that Lex might have some ability to find out more. He's never gotten around to it, and he isn't going to worry about it too much right now. He has other things to worry about. For example, the party Chloe is currently dragging him to.

She'd barged into his room at eight thirty and started rifling through his clothes, throwing some black jeans that had shrunk in the wash and a plain white t-shirt at him. She'd only left to stand outside his door when he promised that he'd put them on. When he'd let her back in, she'd looked at him and her step had hitched a little, but she hadn't given him a chance to see if she was okay. She headed straight for his closet and thrown his black sneakers at him and then sorted through the few hangers he had until she'd spotted his one indulgence. His secret shame.

It was the coat that he'd gotten the first time he'd been under the influence of red Kryptonite. He'd started to take it back to the store, he really had, but in the end he just couldn't. He really liked the coat. A lot. He didn't tell his parents, though. Instead he'd gone to Lex. He'd modeled it for him, swirling it around to show how it flared out, and complained about having to take it back.

Lex had offered to buy it for him, but of course he'd turned him down. Two months later for Christmas, though, he'd gone to the mansion with Lex's gift and gotten a large box in return. He should have refused it, said it was too expensive, too much. He hadn't. He'd let his friend pay for it. He knows he shouldn't have, but he really liked the coat. He'd felt guilty ever since and hasn't worn it even once since then.

Of course, there'd never been anywhere in Smallville he could wear it anyway. His parents would have found out, and then there would've been hell to pay. When Chloe pulled it out of the closet, just thinking about wearing it again was almost enough to get him to stop arguing with her. It was only the thought that Lex was going to be coming to pick him up for a planned weekend together that kept him from giving in right away.

She'd pulled the guilt card at that point. Telling him that Lex had been monopolizing all his free time since the term had started, he hadn't attended one party yet, and she was missing her friend. Besides, Lex was in a meeting and she'd bet that it would run long and Lex wouldn't arrive until late to pick Clark up. When she'd seen him weakening, she'd moved in for the kill and promised to call Lex and leave him a message as to where they'd be. Clark hadn't understood the gleeful smile that stole over her face before she'd quickly hid it.

Now her small hand is in his and she's towing him along with determination. It's Friday night, and the campus is anything but quiet or dark. There are so many lights blazing that it might as well be day, but Chloe ignores all of the other parties that are spilling out onto the grounds and continues to drag Clark along with her.

She leaves the main campus and dormitories behind them and heads towards one of the old houses that border the university. She stops in a bubble of quiet between parties and holds out her hand. "Okay, Clark, hand over your phone."

Clark reaches into the pocket of his billowing coat and pulls it out. "Why my phone, Chloe?"

"Because Lex is more likely to pick up if he thinks it's you." She says it in a well-duh kind of way, and Clark fights back a blush, although he's not positive why he's blushing in the first place.

He hands over the phone and Chloe dials 'memory 1' sure she's correct in her assumption. She smiles to herself when the man himself answers on the third ring. "Hello, Clark. It's good to hear from you. I'm sorry my meeting is going over, but I'll be by as soon as I can."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Lex, but it's just me. I'm taking your boy out to a party…"

"He's not my boy, Chloe, and just what sort of party…"

"Save it for someone who'll believe it, Lex. As to the party, Delta Lambda Phi is hosting a party at their fraternity house, along with the women from the Alpha Chi Upsilon. They wanted to hold a getting to know you gathering for those who came to their sign-up earlier this year, as well as for those, like Clark, who missed it for some reason. We thought it would be fun to go to this one together."

Chloe pulls the phone away from her ear in anticipation of the explosion on the other end, and she isn't disappointed.

"Chloe! Why would you take him there? Don't you know what those organizations are known for?"

"Of course, Lex. That's why I talked him into it. You might want to hurry to pick him up, though. I helped dress him, and he's looking particularly good tonight if I do say so myself, and wearing a really kick-ass coat."

With that, Chloe snaps the phone closed, cutting Lex off in mid-rant. Clark's looking at her curiously, but without any suspicion, so she figures he'd been good and not listened in. She hands the phone back to him and then grabs his other wrist and starts tugging him along again.

She's really anxious to get the evening started now. If she's any judge, Lex won't be too far behind them, meeting or no meeting. Although, even he can't work miracles. MetU's not that close to LexCorp tower, and Friday night is the busiest traffic night of the week.

+++++

Stepping through the front door isn't as intimidating as Clark had first feared it would be. He guesses he'd expected it to be like all of the college parties he's seen in the movies, or like some of the other parties they'd passed on the way here.

Once he really starts looking around though, he does find one thing rather odd. "Chloe, why aren't the girls mingling with the guys, or vice versa to be equal about it before you jump down my throat? It makes me think of the dances in junior high – with the boys on one side and girls on the other. I'd have thought college students would be past that."

Clark sees a guilty look flash across Chloe's face. "Look, Clark, I have to fess up. This…"

"Chloe! I'm so glad you came back. I wasn't sure if we'd scared you away last time." Clark watches as the stranger hugs Chloe. He's surprised to notice her blushing, but then he's distracted when the new person keeps going. "And you brought us some new blood too, I see. Or, at least new blood for the Delta Lambda's. If he joins up, a few of the members might even be willing to kiss you in gratitude."

Chloe laughs and shakes her head. "No thanks, Trina. I'm done with that direction for a while, and don't want to slide backwards."

Clark's confused by Chloe's response to…Trina…but his intended question fades away when two guys on a couch in front of where he's standing turn to each other and start kissing. Clark's eyes widen and he darts his gaze around the room. He knows about homosexuals of course, but has never really thought much about them or their lifestyles. They'd never been openly acknowledged in Smallville, although, statistically, he guesses that there had to be some.

Certainly, if there were any gay couples in his hometown, they'd never dared to show any affection for each other in public.

As he looks around this room, though, he notices that no one is paying any attention to the men on the couch. In fact, they aren't the only ones. Clark's jaw drops as he sees two other guys standing well within each other's personal space and holding hands as they talked, and on the other side of the room two girls were standing so close to each other while they talked that they might as well be kissing.

Then he sees two guys heading up the stairs. One being led in much the same way that Chloe had led him here, the other one looking back at the man he was pulling along with a smile that Clark could tell from twenty feet away was more than just friendly. In fact, the more that was in that look has him breathing a little faster and his stomach doing a couple of flips.

Taking a few deep breaths, Clark starts to turn to Chloe to ask her to tell him about what's going on, when he feels a hand stroke down his arm. He jumps in surprise and turns towards the touch.

"Well, hel-lo, gorgeous. You're looking a little lost. I'm Seth. Maybe I can help you find what you're looking for. Is this your first time here?"

Clark looks over at the voice, and then has to look down. The guy who's speaking can only be an inch or two taller than Chloe, which means he's still ten inches shorter than he is. "Hi. Yes…that's is, I'm not lost, but…but it is my first time here and…and I'm not sure what kind of party this is. My friend brought me, but she didn't say much. Um…may I have my hand back, please?"

Seth had slid his hand down and entangled their fingers together, and Clark isn't sure how to get loose without hurting him. He's so small.

The guy just smiles and takes a step closer, tightening his grip as he does so. "Now why would I want to do that? This is a getting to know you party. Don't you want to get to know me? I certainly want to get to know you."

"I…" Clark's breath freezes in his throat as he feels Seth start to caress his knuckles with a thumb. His mouth drops open a little, and he licks his tongue out and around suddenly dry lips.

Seth's eyes darken, and Clark stiffens in response, although he isn't clear on why. It feels like arousal, but that can't be right…can it?

"That's it, sweet thing. Why don't you come a little closer so we can get to know each other even better?" Clark feels a tug on his hand and takes a step forward, still unsure about what's going on and very confused about how he's feeling. "Good. Keep moving, sweet thing. I do like them big and docile."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Both Clark and Seth jump at the pistol-crack of a voice coming from just a few feet away. Clark turns, and a big smile creases his face.

"Lex!"

Striding forward, Lex slides his own hand between Clark and the interloper's and tugs. Just like that, Clark is free and now holding the hand of his best friend. He likes this turn of events, but is even more confused when a small shiver tremors through him when Lex pulls him back into his body. The entire left side of his body is flush against Lex's right side, and the flips his stomach did earlier are nothing on the gymnastics it does when Lex slides his free hand around and lays it just above the waistband of his jeans.

"Clark is taken, and he's anything but docile. He was just raised with manners, which was an obvious lack on your own parents' part. He didn't know how to get away without hurting you. Come on, Clark. We've got to get going."

Lex turns, still holding onto Clark's hand and strides towards the door. Clark's starting to get a little tired of everyone dragging him around tonight, but it's Lex, so he lets it go. A few feet from the door, Lex stops and eyes Chloe, who's still talking to Trina. "Miss Sullivan, I'll have a few words to say to you tomorrow."

Clark shivers at the coldness in his tone, but Chloe just smiles. "I'll expect them to begin with 'Thank you' and end with 'What color do you want your Beemer?' See you Monday, Clark."

Lex practically growls at her response, a sound that makes Clark catch his breath, but instead of retorting, he turns sharply instead and exits the Fraternity. He still hasn't let go of Clark's hand, and at this point Clark's feeling like a five-year-old that has to be reined in, so he tugs to free himself. Lex just tightens his grips and continues to stalk towards his late model Ferrari.

"Get in, Clark."

He still sounds mad for what ever reason, so Clark decides not to argue with him. Sitting in a low-slung car with such a long coat is a little problematical, though, so Clark starts to take it off. It's not a cold night anyway, so he doesn't even need it for camouflage.

"Leave it on!"

Clark jerks his head up to protest after Lex barks out his order. He takes one look at the arctically cold eyes and the anger held tightly in check, and decides to keep humoring his friend for a while. He does his best to sweep it under him so he won't spend the ride with it bunched under his ass, and settles into the bucket seats of the high-end car. Lex sweeps around the front of the car, all but throwing himself into the seat and slamming the door, before pealing out into the road fast enough to almost make Clark forget his invulnerability.

"Jeez, Lex! What's up with…"

"Don't, Clark! Just…just don't."

"But…"

"I mean it. I won't be responsible for what I'll do if you don't shut that pretty mouth right now."

Pretty mouth? That, more than anything, is what makes Clark stop trying to find out what the problem is. For now anyway. He can't figure out why Lex would make a comment like that. It's something guys usually say to girls. He doesn't have a lot of experience, but he's sure about that point.

He turns to look out the window and notices that he can see Lex's reflection. Even in that poor replication of his friend, Clark can tell that his knuckles are white on the wheel and his lips are pursed tight. Something's really set Lex off, but Clark can't figure out what it could be. He couldn't be that angry at Chloe. She'd made a bad joke at the end, but not that bad. Maybe it was because he hadn't waited in his room as he said he would. Still, this seems like an overreaction on Lex's part. Clark hadn't known how late he was going to be, and he did have Chloe call and tell him where they were.

Clark slumps down in his seat and crosses his arms. He'll be quiet until they get to the penthouse, but then Lex better be ready to tell him what's wrong. He doesn't appreciate being treated so unfairly, and he's not going to put up with the silent treatment for long.

+++++

Clark manages to hold his tongue until the door to the penthouse has closed behind them and Lex has crossed to the bar to pour himself a drink. Then he can't hold it in for any longer.

"Lex, why are you…"

Lex whirls around, his own coat billowing around him, and Clark almost steps back from the anger blazing from his eyes. Clark figures he's kind of glad that Lex doesn't have heat vision.

"Four years, Clark. For four years, I've given you advice on girls, on how to win Lana, on how to beat out the other guys. I've tried to help you be more confident so you could win the girl of you dreams. For four years I've helped you, only to find out now that you're gay. That isn't something…"

"I'm gay?"

"…you ever cared to share with me? Your best friend? For four years, I've kept my hands to myself. I haven't touched you, not once, in any way other than friendship. Not even when you were modeling that damn coat for me. The one you're wearing tonight for the first time, when I wasn't even around. For four years, I've held myself back from finding out if your lips are as soft as they look, if your nipples are sensitive, at how you look aroused. For four years…"

"You're gay?"

"…I've resisted finding out if that bulge in your pants is as big as it gets, or if it gets even larger when you're turned on. Damn you, Clark Kent, for not telling me. Damn you for not…"

"I'm…gay."

…putting me out of my misery. Well, I'm going to put one of my suspicions to rest tonight."

During Lex's tirade, he'd slowly crossed the room, until he was close enough to have to look up at Clark. Before Clark can say anything else to his friend, Lex is grabbing him by the lapels of his coat, using them to pull him forward and down. Clark's breath catches in his throat as Lex's face comes closer than it's ever been to his. Then, all of Lex's anger is made a lie as he softly covers Clark's mouth and gently pushes his tongue forward, caressing his way inside.

Clark's eyes widen at the sweet invasion, but then his lids slowly drift closed. He inches forward as Lex deepens the kiss, licking his way around the inside of Clark's mouth. Clark is only aware of the blood thrumming in his ears and his cock hardening in his pants as Lex sucks on his tongue. Sensation feels magnified a thousand times because he can feel the slight difference the scar makes in Lex's upper lip as their mouths move and mesh together.

Just as slowly as they'd come together, Lex starts backing away, grazing his teeth over Clark's bottom lip as he does. Clark whimpers a little at losing the sensations he'd never realized he wanted from Lex before, and he looks at his friend in wide-eyed wonder.

"I'm gay."

"It's a little late to be telling me that now, Clark. The time to tell me, if we really are friends, would have been when you found out."

"I…I kind of am, Lex. Well, I'm actually telling me, because…Wow! But I'm telling you too, since you're here, and you're my friend, and you seem to kind of know somehow and…"

"Wait, Clark! Hold on. What do you mean, you're telling you?"

Clark's babbling grinds to a halt, as he blushes to the tips of his ears and ducks his head. "I didn't really know I was gay for sure until you kissed me and I liked it. I never thought about why it's never worked for me and Lana, or me and any other girl. I just thought it was because of…of…"

"Of what, Clark?"

Such a tender tone of voice, filled with so much acceptance, that Clark feels almost compelled to answer, even if it does come out as nothing more than the barest of whispers. "…my differences."

"Oh, Clark." Lex's expression looks softer than Clark's ever seen it before, before a wry smile twists his lips. "You do have quite a sense of timing on you, don't you? Your first revelation is more important right now. What do you mean you're just finding out you're gay? Why were you going to the party at that particular fraternity if you didn't already know?"

Clark cocks his head in puzzlement. "I think you must know something about that place that I don't. Chloe barged her way into my room tonight and insisted that I go with her. She guilted me into it, dressed me, and then dragged me across campus."

Lex blows out a breath of exasperation. "I think we were set up by the young Miss Sullivan. The way she worded the phone call earlier, she had to strongly suspect that I knew what the fraternity and sorority were known for, and also gambled that you didn't."

Now Clark is feeling a little exasperated. "Since you both seem to be in the know, how about letting me in on it."

Lex runs a hand over the bald dome of his head and chuckles faintly. "Clark, both of those social organizations were started to give gay men and lesbian women a way to gather with like minded people. It's more complicated than that, of course, and their membership is open to everyone who wants to join, homosexual or not, but that's the gist of it."

Clark opens and closes his mouth soundlessly a couple of times, before he settles on a simple, "Oh." He turns and walks away from Lex, heading to the nearby couch to sit down. "So, uh, Chloe wanted to, maybe, get us together, or maybe thought we should be together, you think?"

Lex walks a few steps towards the couch before coming to a stop far enough away so that Clark doesn't have to strain his neck to look up. "That is my definite suspicion, yes."

Clark rubs his suddenly damp hands on his black jeans and can feel another blush steeling over his face, but he looks up at Lex and doesn't drop his gaze. "So, um, how do you feel about proving her right?"

Lex's eyes darken and his nostrils flare at the shy, but provocative question. He starts walking toward Clark again, rolling his hips and flicking his tongue out at his lips as he does so. Clark feels his stomach flutter wildly and his breath hitches in his chest at the sight.

"Are you propositioning me, Clark?"

Clark swallows hard at the low, husky question and forces his hands to still on his thighs. "I…if you want me to be."

Lex closes the final distance and kneels on the couch, straddling Clark's legs, before settling down on the younger man's lap. "I thought we'd already established that." Lex leans in and nuzzles at one of Clark's ears. "Tell me what you've done, and what you want us to do."

Clark feels breathless with Lex's mouth so close to his ear and he's not sure he understands what the older man means. "What…what I've done?"

"What experience you have." Lex opens his mouth and sucks in a lobe, grazing his teeth over it at Clark's low moan.

"I…I…oh god, Lex. I…umm…I don't have any."

Lex lets go of the lobe with a small pop and, in between words, starts to trail biting kisses down the strong column of Clark's throat. "I know you're new to the whole sex with men deal, but I meant with women."

Embarrassed, Clark tries to move back a little and he turns his head away. His prolonged silence gets Lex's attention and he pulls back to look at Clark. Seeing the averted gaze, Lex grabs his friend's chin and turns his head back. "No one, Clark? Not even Lana?"

Resigned to facing his friend during this embarrassing confession, Clark nods his head. "It…just never seemed right. I kept putting her off, although we got close a couple of times. I'm sorry, Lex. That I don't know anything, I mean. It'll be real boring for you."

Lex shakes the stubborn chin he's still holding a little at that last bit. "Don't be ridiculous, Clark. I definitely like the idea of being your first. I never have shared with others very well. It just means that we'll have to slow down tonight, and take our time for a while, so you can…"

"…get used to…" Lex trails off and blinks up at his bedroom ceiling. He knows he was just sitting on top of Clark on a couch a couple hundred feet from here, but when he looks again, it's still his bedroom ceiling above him. He also knows he had clothes on out there, but he doesn't seem to be wearing any now. "Clark, what…"

Clark crawls up the bed and hovers over Lex, coat almost creating a cocoon around them, before leaning down and nuzzling into his neck, laying wet, sucking kisses around his collarbone and then licking up to his Adam's apple. "I don't want to go slow, Lex. I don't want to take our time. I want you, and I want to do everything to you and have you do everything back to me, I want to lick you all over, and feel your hands sliding all over me. Please, Lex, please don't make us wait."

"Jesus, Clark. We've really got to work on the timing of your revelations." In spite of the blatant use of one of Clark's abilities, Lex can't help but shiver at the undeniably arousing words coming from his innocent Farmboy's mouth. "If that's what you want, then the fuck with waiting. Come here."

Wrapping his arms around Clark, Lex flips them so he's on top. Looking down at him, Lex appreciates the sexy feast spread out before him, framed by the coat that had given him a hard-on all those years ago, and still does, with no other stimulation needed. Without any further ceremony, he shoves the tight white t-shirt up under the younger man's arms and starts to swirl his tongue around each tempting nipple in turn.

Writhing on the bed, Clark had never known that there was a direct line from his nipples to his cock, until now. Every nip and suck sends a shaft of lightening to his groin, tightening his erection to an almost painful hardness. He moans in arousal and clenches his hands into the sheets, arching his hips to try and get some friction, moaning again, in frustration this time, when it doesn't work.

Reluctantly leaving the tempting buds that had hardened nicely under his assault, Lex works his way down his lover's body. He noses at the trail of hair that disappears under Clark's waistband and then follows it down with his tongue, nudging just slightly under the denim.

Trailing lower, Lex mouths over the hard bulge, sucking on the length he can feel under the cloth. Clark bucks up into him, but Lex just flicks his eyes up and grins before refocusing on what he was trying to do – driving Clark Kent out of his mind with lust. Opening his mouth, Lex grazes his teeth over the denim-covered head of the younger man's cock.

Clark tries shifting his hips up towards Lex's mouth again, trying to get him to stop teasing. He already feels half mindless, only wanting more and faster, but unable to really speak right now. He isn't sure why he got so desperate so quickly, only that he has. Maybe it's the fact that his desire has always been pent up and now it's being let loose for the first time; maybe it's that the evening had been full of surprising revelations; maybe it's because that, now that he knows how he's feeling, he and Lex have had four years of foreplay and he's damn well ready for it to end.

When Lex swings around and reaches for Clark's shoes, Clark knows that he's close to snapping. The change in position means that Lex is now bent over him, facing away. Lex's rounded ass is his new view, the little pucker between his ass cheeks just visible and his balls hanging heavy between his thighs, and the sight makes Clark moan long and loud, and his cock jerks inside its denim prison.

Getting the last shoe off, Lex hears a ragged moan from behind him and throws a smirking glance over his shoulder at his Farmboy. Getting sounds like that from his friend is a turn on all its own. He wants more of them and knows that he's going to have fun wringing as many from Clark as he can.

The sight of that smirk sends Clark over the edge. He might be innocent to the joys of actual sex, but he's also a product of the information age and has read plenty of porn online. He knows what a lot of the possibilities are, and he plans to put that knowledge to good use and end Lex's teasing.

Reaching around Lex, Clark grabs the waistband of his jeans and pulls. The tough denim rips away as if it's nothing more than paper, his underwear meeting the same fate. Tugging hard, Clark manages to get most of the material away from his body, and a twitch of his wrist sends it flying to the wall.

Gaping at the casual display of impossible strength, Lex is nevertheless distracted by the beauty of the body Clark has just exposed. Silently acknowledging yet another well-timed revelation, Lex decides he doesn't really care right now. He has more important things on his mind. The erection that Clark has uncovered is mouth-watering and everything Lex had hoped it would be during those long years of fantasies.

Deciding that he needs to switch positions again to get at Clark's cock from the best angle, Lex tenses to move, only to grunt with surprise when strong hands grasp his hips and hauls him backwards. The grunt turns to a shout when a hot mouth presses against his ass and licks right over the puckered entrance to his body.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Clark! God, yes! Use your tongue, Farmboy. Let me feel it. Jesus." Lex scrabbles for purchase so he can push back into the unskilled, but wholly enthusiastic mouth.

Pulling back just slightly, Clark bites each ass cheek before speaking out. "Want you, Lex. Don't want to wait. Suck me. Please. I want to feel your mouth without my jeans in the way."

Feeling words aren't needed to answer the sexy request, Lex simply bends forward and slides Clark's cock down his throat. He revels in Clark's shout and the buck of hips that's quickly controlled.

When he feels Clark spread his ass cheeks wider and bury his face between them, Lex tries to distract himself from his own sudden need to come by focusing on the cock between his lips.

When his cock slides deep into Lex's throat, Clark's head falls back and he groans as he thrusts up, driving himself even further in. That Lex just takes it easily has Clark groaning again. "I'm going to fuck you, Lex. I'm going to fuck you so hard!"

That isn't how Lex had pictured this first time going, but he's flexible and doesn't have a problem with Clark's plan. His hum of approval is met with another shout and then the feeling of a cock pulsing in his throat tells him Clark is coming. Hurriedly he pulls back so he can get some of the taste. At first he's a little disappointed that Clark won't be able to fulfill his boast, but as he gently sucks Clark through the aftershocks, he realizes that the cock in his mouth isn't softening at all.

Shuddering, eyes shut with ecstasy, Clark falls back against the pillows as he comes down Lex's throat. Feeling the sucks on his cock gentling, his trembling also tapering off, Clark opens his eyes, gaze immediately falling on the delicious ass still in front of him. The dusky pink entrance is still shiny with his saliva, and Clark notices that it seems a little more relaxed.

Quickly wetting two fingers, Clark presses them forward slowly and his moans mingle with Lex's when they slip past the muscle, into the warmth of Lex's body. Twisting and scissoring them, Clark leans up and licks around the outer edges until Lex starts to press back into him, fucking himself on Clark's fingers and mouth. Gently widening his fingers, Clark slips his tongue back in. It's awkward, but worth it when Lex moans and starts to shake.

Pulling back, Clark manhandles Lex around until the older man is facing him. The sight of Lex all heavy-lidded and flushed makes Clark's cock jerk and he hastily lifts his lover, positioning him over his erection.

Almost boneless with want, Lex still manages to help Clark by lowering himself over the younger man, until he's sitting flush against his hips. Both men moan at the feeling and still their bodies to help them regain control over their responses.

After a moment, Lex smiles wickedly and contracts the muscles surrounding Clark making the other man surge up. Since that's what he'd wanted, Lex smiles down at his lover and starts to move. Clark's fingers are digging into his hips and Lex welcomes the slight pain, since it will ensure his ability to last a little longer. Until Clark uses his grip to hold Lex still and starts a hard, fast rhythm that has Lex seeing stars.

Reaching behind himself, Lex puts his hands on Clark thighs, effectively bowing his whole body outwards. He rides out the vigorous thrusts, clenching his inner muscles periodically.

Clark starts crying out at the exquisite feelings bombarding him, but he wants Lex to come first this time. He wants to make sure that his lover experiences the same pleasure he already has, and he isn't confident of his ability of remaining coherent enough to do it if he comes again.

Reaching out with one hand, he swipes a finger over the head of Lex's cock. At the gasping moan from his lover, Clark wraps his hand around the thickened length and uses his thumb to stroke over that spot repeatedly. Gently, he started up a rhythm of squeezing and stroking, rubbing his thumb over the head on every stroke up.

Lex's hips start stuttering over Clark's, and he throws his head back as his whole body clenches with a pleasure more intense than any he's felt before. This is Clark making love to him, stroking him so exquisitely, filling him so perfectly. As Clark drives his hips up one more time, and slides his thumb over the head of his cock at the same time, Lex gasps and his come spurts out, coating Clark's hand and stomach.

Watching Lex's body flush with the pleasure he's bringing to it, hearing his gasping moans, smelling the sharp muck of his released desire, and feeling his muscles tighten around him, Clark gives up his own control. After only two more jerky thrusts into Lex's now pliant body, Clark's cock pulses over and over, filling Lex's passage with come.

Shuddering as the tension leaves his body, Clark collapses over Lex, catching himself on his forearms at the last moment. For a brief while, Clark lazily brushes his lips over Lex's and nuzzles into his cheek and neck, laying brief sucking kisses wherever he can reach. Finally, with a sigh, he twists to the side and tries to lie down next to his lover.

Feeling an unexpected tug as he attempts to maneuver next to Lex, Clark realizes that his coat never came off. Sitting up, he slides it down his arms and gently tugs the bits caught under Lex, until he has it all and can throw it off the bed. Grabbing the t-shirt still bunched under his arms, he simply tears that off and throws it away too, then finally lies down, content to snuggle into his lover.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Clark hears Lex whispering at one point and he perks up to listen.

"We might have ruined your sexy coat, Clark."

Clark likes that Lex thinks it's sexy, and hearing that helps him to wake up a little. "I'm hoping it is stained actually. It'll make the coat even better to know that there's evidence of our first time on it that no one else can see."

Lex's quiet indrawn breath has Clark's cock twitching a little.

"Jesus, Clark! That's…God!" Lex's own cock starts to stir at that. He has something important to say though before they head down that road again. "Clark, do you have any idea what today is?"

"Of course, Lex. It's too important a day to ever forget." Ducking his head, Clark hides a smile. He really is being evil tonight, but he's enjoying it too much to stop. "It's the anniversary of the day you hit me with your car."

Leaning in closer, Clark puts his mouth to Lex's ear and licks around the shell a little. "I'd really like it if you fucked me this time."

Gasping at the feeling of Clark's mouth and tongue against his sensitive ear, it takes a moment for the other man's words to sink in. Then…"Damn it, Clark! After I fuck you, we're going to have a long talk about timing."


End file.
